<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ghost-Hunters by RensSaxophone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558054">Ghost-Hunters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone'>RensSaxophone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uta no Prince-sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:54:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>warnings ; supernatural, injuries, blood</p><p>horror where tokiya is basically a medium</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hijirikawa Masato/Jinguuji Ren, Ichinose Tokiya/Kurosaki Ranmaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ghost-Hunters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tokiya and Ranmaru had been together for years upon years. </p><p>Tokiya has been a medium for a very long time in his life. He typically helps families take care of ghosts that are violent, dangerous, or persistent in nature- it wasn’t his dream job, but when he was good at it, who was he to deny someone relief? He had actually met Ranmaru on one of his jobs, and their relationship from there had progressed quickly. </p><p>Neither man had anyone else, so it only felt natural that if they could get along, they should stay together.</p><p>Ranmaru wasn’t very fond of Tokiya’s job, either, but Tokiya was insistent that this is what he should do, and Ranmaru went along with him to make sure that nothing happened. Tokiya <i>had</i> done less jobs than he had done before Ranmaru, but he had made a bit of his name for himself and while he was no longer searching for jobs, he wouldn’t pass down a call for help. </p><p>Which is how he ended up where he is now, knocking on the front door of a house of three, two men and a seven year old boy. </p><p>“Hello.” Tokiya gives a short bow of his head. “Sorry to be brash, but would you mind if I came in? I’d like to solve your problem as quickly as I can.”</p><p>One of the men had been the one to open the door. He had orange hair, pulled into a messy ponytail, quite a few strands falling out of it, and his face was pulled into a confused expression, his eyes glancing between Tokiya and Ranmaru, standing just behind him. Realization slowly dawns in his eyes. </p><p>“Oh! Ichinose, yes?” The man gives a smile that seems friendly on the surface but clearly holds some strain. “Please, come in.” </p><p>Tokiya does. It’s been some time since he’s last been nervous to enter someone’s house- but it helps when he’s here for work, and when he has Ranmaru with him. Tokiya had tried <i>once</i> to insist that Ranmaru didn’t need to accompany him, but Ranmaru had shot it down so quickly and fiercely that Tokiya had yet to bring it up again. </p><p>His line of work was extremely dangerous, and he still did his best to keep Ranmaru from the worst of it- if Ranmaru knew the extent that Tokiya often went through, he’d put his foot down on Tokiya’s work and Tokiya knew it. It was part of the reason that he had been willing to cut down on his work, because dangerous things happened less when he wasn’t constantly surrounded by danger. </p><p>“Are you the one being haunted?”</p><p>“No.” The man says quietly. “It’s my husband, Masato. I’ll go get him.”</p><p>Tokiya gives a short nod, and he stops in the living room. There’s a heavy feeling in the air already. </p><p>“I don’t like this.” Ranmaru grumbles, and Tokiya turns to realize that Ranmaru is anxious. Tokiya’s eyebrows raise. </p><p>“You can feel it?”</p><p>“It’s hard not to.” Ranmaru scowls. “It’s fuckin’ bone-chilling.”</p><p>“Ran.” Tokiya sighs. “There’s a child in this house.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” Ranmaru rolls his eyes, but Tokiya can’t help but notice the way that Ranmaru presses closer to Tokiya, his chest against the back of Tokiya’s shoulder. He’s hovering. </p><p>The feeling gets so strong that it sends a shudder through Tokiya when the man in question comes downstairs. Tokiya turns, watching the man carefully. </p><p>Masato’s hair and clothes are neat, but his skin is almost yellowish and his eyes are dull and bruised. It was clear that he hadn’t been getting much rest, if any, and the cold, heavy feeling is suffocating, being near him. </p><p>“You were right to call.” Tokiya says grimly. “How long have you been dealing with this?”</p><p>“I believe it started as a child, though it was… brushed off.” The other man, the one that Tokiya has yet to learn the name of and can’t quite recall it from the information he had been given because the man clearly wasn’t afflicted, comes down the stairs, to go behind Masato and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, trying not to interrupt. “It went away for years, and picked back up two years ago.” A flicker of poorly hidden surprise flashes across the other man’s face.</p><p>“Two years?” It’s Masato’s partner that speaks, almost incredulous. </p><p>Masato’s eyes close, his eyebrows furrowing. “It started slow.” His voice is so quiet. Soft, in a terrible kind of way. “I thought I was imagining things, just as I thought I had when I was a child. I didn’t tell you, Ren, because I was hoping that it was nothing-” Masato’s eyes open and lift to Tokiya as he continues. “A few months ago it started affecting my family. Two months ago it physically hurt my husband, a month ago it nearly hurt my son.”</p><p>Tokiya nods. “I’ll see what I can do. My first step is going to be to attempt to communicate with it- I’ll need Masato for this. Ren-”</p><p>“I’d like to be there.” Ren’s posture is too stiff. His hand has switched to Masato’s shoulder that is the furthest from him, to pull Masato into his side. </p><p>“Where’s the kid?” Ranmaru asks. </p><p>“He’s been staying with a friend of ours, and he has been for nearly a week, now.” It clearly pains Masato, with the way his eyes shift and his jaw sets. “He won’t be anywhere near any of this. Or <i>me</i>, until I’ve settled this.” Masato’s body shifts as Ren pulls him just a bit further into his side. </p><p>“I’m going to set things up at your dining table. With any hope, it won’t be hard on either of you, but if you’d like to take a moment to prepare, now is the time to do it.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Masato’s voice is thick and strained. Tokiya can see his throat move with his swallow. Tokiya just nods, adjusting his backpack on his shoulder and going into their dining room, Ranmaru less than a step behind him. </p><p>“I forgot to introduce you.” Tokiya mumbles. “Come to think of it-” Tokiya opens his backpack, to pull out a board. Ranmaru’s eyes narrow. He lets Tokiya finish his thought, but it’s clear that Tokiya’s diversion isn’t going to work. “I don’t think I’ve even properly introduced myself.”</p><p>Tokiya’s proven right, when Ranmaru speaks. “Why are you usin’ the board?”</p><p>Tokiya sighs. </p><p>Tokiya was a medium himself. He could speak to spirits and ghosts with nothing more than a connection between them and himself. There were also events- they were the easiest to lose himself in because he can relive moments that create spiritual energy. </p><p>The hardest, however, were demons. Because there was no safe way to speak to a demon. The safest would be channeling them the way he’d channel a ghost, but he hated the feelings. They were strong- typically hatred, and rage. </p><p>Sometimes, he’d have thoughts. Cruel, horrible thoughts of what he’d be capable of doing to those around him. To Ranmaru, who was always by his side during these. He felt like he wanted to hurt him, and even though he knew that these thoughts weren’t his own, the mere idea made him feel sick. </p><p>But Ranmaru hated when he used the board, because it was more dangerous. The demon could affect the board, and it took a lot out of Tokiya to ensure that the board was only an opening for <i>him</i>, and not into the house. </p><p>Tokiya fishes the planchette out of his bag and slings the backpack over the back of the chair. </p><p>“I’m using the board because I need to get in contact with whatever it is.”</p><p>Ranmaru scowls. “I didn’t ask for a smart-ass answer. This is stupid.”</p><p>“It’s my best way to do it.” Tokiya insists. “And I’m not changing my mind. Will you go get them?”</p><p>Ranmaru glares at Tokiya. “Don’t fuckin’ touch that board while I’m gone.”</p><p>Tokiya nods, though Ranmaru is only gone for less than thirty-seconds, arriving back in before the other two. Before Tokiya even would have had a chance to touch the board if he wanted to.</p><p>Tokiya takes a seat in front of the board, and Ranmaru sits to his side, close enough that their arms brush. “I don’t like this.” Ranmaru says lowly, just quiet enough to avoid being heard by the two men entering the room. “I wish you’d do this another way.”</p><p>“This is the best way.” Tokiya insists softly. “I’ve made it this long, haven’t I?”</p><p>“Sometimes I wonder how.”</p><p>Masato hesitates, in where to sit, but Tokiya just nods his head to the chair in front of him. Ren stays standing a moment longer. </p><p>“Aren’t these kinds of boards dangerous?” Ren asks, his eyebrows furrowing. </p><p>“It will be fine.” Tokiya didn’t mind them questioning him. Blind faith was never a good answer- even if Tokiya did truly have good intentions. “Masato won’t be touching this board.”</p><p>“Isn’t there a rule, that it’s not… wise, to play it alone?”</p><p>Tokiya doesn’t look at Ranmaru, but he doesn’t need to, to see that Ranmaru is staring at the side of Tokiya’s face. “I’ll be fine.” Tokiya promises. “My practices may seem off, but I promise I know what I’m doing. No one will be hurt.”</p><p>Ren stares at Tokiya for a long few seconds, and then he finally sits down next to Masato. </p><p>“I’m going to be as forward as I can be.” Tokiya says, though his attention has focused on the board. “There’s a heavy presence in this house, focused primarily around Masato. Most ghosts and many hauntings are not nearly this strong, and I can only assume that you’re dealing with a demon. Is there anything that you can think of, on how you might have picked it up?”</p><p>Masato does seem to really think about it, his eyebrows furrowing, but then he shakes his head. “I can’t recall anything that might.”</p><p>Tokiya just nods, and then he places both hands on the planchette and he closes his eyes. He can feel Ranmaru stiffen besides him. Ranmaru often had to pull Tokiya out of his connections, but it was harder, with the board- because Tokiya wasn’t immune to all of the board’s rules. It was dangerous for him, too, to use the board alone, but he still had to remember to say goodbye, and his hands weren’t to leave the board. </p><p>Ranmaru knew the rules, maybe better than Tokiya. He took this extremely seriously. Ranmaru took it as seriously as he often wished Tokiya took it.</p><p>Tokiya doesn’t speak aloud. He doesn’t need to. His mind is the medium that they’re communicating in. At first, it’s slow. It’s clear that there’s something there, but it isn’t willing to talk to Tokiya. </p><p>There are a few ways Tokiya usually goes about these situations. There’s coaxing, gentle and reassuring, but that doesn’t work well with demons. There’s bargaining, and demanding. </p><p>And then there’s taunting. This one is the most dangerous, but when it comes to dangerous ghosts or demons, it’s what works the best. It’s part of the reason he doesn’t speak aloud because Ranmaru wouldn’t be comfortable with the way he was drawing this demon out. </p><p>The first thing to change is the planchette, which begins to heat under his fingers until he finally can’t hide the pain in his expression. He’s getting feelings, but while they are coursing through him, they don’t feel like his own. </p><p>Tokiya manages to keep his fingers on the planchette, even as the heat begins to spread up his hand, up his arms and begins to make its way through his body. He feels like he’s on fire- the pain is intense, but he’s unable to get anything out of it yet. </p><p>Ranmaru’s hand is on his shoulder, but he can’t feel it. </p><p>The next thing that happens starts in his chest. His breathing becomes gasps, he can’t seem to take in a full breath. He hears the sound of water rushing in his ears, pounding through his head. He’s starting to get more, he’s unwilling to pull away. </p><p>The heat begins to move, begins to center in his throat until it starts to become unbearable. He lifts his hands, to tear at his throat, and Ranmaru manages to lunge forward just fast enough to keep one of Tokiya’s hands on the planchette, wincing at the heat radiating from it. Tokiya has managed to draw blood already, clawing at this throat, by the time that Ranmaru can use his free hand to force Tokiya’s hand away from his throat. </p><p>And then a word hangs heavy in his head. </p><p>
  <i>Waterfall. Waterfall. Waterfall.</i>
</p><p>Tokiya’s eyes finally open, staring at the board in front of him. He only vaguely sees Ranmaru forcing his hand down to the word ‘<i>Goodbye</i>’. Tokiya can’t say the word, but as soon as the planchette hits it on the board, Tokiya’s body slumps. Ranmaru can’t catch him in time, but he sits him up. Tokiya glances up, but both Masato and Ren have an absolutely terrified look on their face. </p><p>Ranmaru lifts Tokiya’s hand from the board, flipping it over to see his palm- it’s red, and raw and clearly burnt. Ranmaru’s grip is tight on Tokiya’s wrist. Everyone is watching Tokiya, but Tokiya is watching the board. Sometimes it took him a minute to take everything in after a communication- though this specific one had very few words. </p><p>The main word was, of course, waterfall. Tokiya could only imagine that there must be something to do with drowning- but if this really were a demon, it likely didn’t die. It may have been a threat- but he wasn’t sure if it was a threat to Tokiya or a threat to Masato.</p><p>“We’ll be back tomorrow.” Ranmaru says flatly. “He can tell ya what he saw then.”</p><p>Tokiya opens his mouth, but one look from Ranmaru shuts him up. He offers an apologetic glance to Masato. </p><p>“Of course.” Ren says quietly. Tokiya notices that Masato and Ren’s hands were linked, just below the table. Ranmaru is fast, and not at all careful, when he puts the board back into the backpack, zipping it up and slinging it over his own shoulder. Ranmaru’s too close to Tokiya. </p><p>Tokiya has things to say, but it’s hard to get Ranmaru to hear him out when Tokiya gets injured. </p><p>They were staying at a hotel close to Ren and Masato’s home, so it takes very little time to arrive. Ranmaru forces Tokiya down on the bed as soon as they’re in. </p><p>“I’m breaking this fucking board, Tokiya.”</p><p>“Ran-”</p><p>“No. I’m done. After this, we’re fucking done.”</p><p>“<i>Ran</i>.”</p><p>“I’m not arguing with you. We’ve gone back ‘n forth about this for years, but I’m done with you winnin’ it. I’m not lettin’ go of it this time.”</p><p>Tokiya says nothing, but there’s something in Ranmaru’s eyes that shows Tokiya that Ranmaru doesn’t think that Tokiya believes him. </p><p>Tokiya’s eyes go wide, when Ranmaru grabs the board from the bag and really does begin to break it. </p><p>“Ranmaru, please-”</p><p>Tokiya winces as the wooden board splits in half, though Ranmaru focuses on doing it again. “I’m done with this, Tokiya. I’m done with you gettin’ hurt. You don’t have ‘t do any of this.”</p><p>“I should. I can.”</p><p>“Outta obligation, right? You don’t have an obligation. I won’t make you leave this job, but you’re not gonna keep doin’ this. ‘Specially when it’s not even what you really wanna do.” Ranmaru scowls. “You scratched the shit outta yerself.” Ranmaru grumbles, changing the topic as he walks to the bed. He puts his hand on the side of Tokiya’s neck that Tokiya hadn’t gotten to. </p><p>Ranmaru bends down to bump his forehead against Tokiya’s. “I wanna keep you longer, y’know. You just scare the shit outta me sometimes.”</p><p>Tokiya curls his fingers, ignoring the pain in his hand to press the backs of his fingers against Ranmaru’s cheek. “I’m sorry. But I’ve been doing this for a long time.”</p><p>“Too long.” Ranmaru sighs. </p><p>Tokiya doesn’t say anything else, but Ranmaru doesn’t either, for a long moment. When Ranmaru finally speaks up, it’s a bit begrudgingly. “So what happened?”</p><p>Tokiya frowns. “There’s something important about a waterfall. I’ll need to ask Masato about it. It… there were few words. It was mostly just anger, and bitterness. I felt as if I were drowning. It was impossible to breath.”</p><p>Ranmaru’s hand pets through Tokiya’s hair. “Hopefully that’s all we need ‘t get rid ‘a this fucker, yeah?”</p><p>“Hopefully. ...God, I feel bad for him. I know very well what it’s like to be haunted- and to have that threaten you, your partner and your <i>child</i>?” Tokiya shudders. “That poor man.”</p><p>“We’ll take care of it.” Ranmaru assures. “We always do.”</p><p>“We always do.” Tokiya echoes. </p><p>When they go back the next day, Ren’s eyebrows furrow, his eyes finding Tokiya’s neck. There were no marks. Ren doesn’t comment. </p><p>“Let’s sit down, yes?” Tokiya suggests. “I have a few questions.”</p><p>“Of course.” </p><p>In their living room, they have a couch, a loveseat and a chair, and Ren and Masato take the loveseat while Tokiya gravitates towards the chair. Ranmaru doesn’t stop him, but he ends up sitting on the arm of the chair, one foot set on the ground to keep the chair from tilting. </p><p>“One of the hints I received yesterday was the word ‘waterfall’. Does that mean anything to you?”</p><p>There’s understanding in Ren’s narrowed eyes, and something almost panicked in Masato’s wide ones. </p><p>“There… there was a waterfall I used to frequent as a child.” Masato affirms quietly. </p><p>“Do you know if there were any accounts of drowning?”</p><p>Masato shakes his head. “Not that I know of.”</p><p>“Is it near here?”</p><p>A nod. “I grew up around here. The waterfall can’t be more than twenty minutes from here.”</p><p>“I’d like the address to it. Or directions.” </p><p>“I can arrange that.”</p><p>“I have something I’d like to bring up.” Ren says, his voice almost too polite. Tokiya’s attention slides to him, but back to Masato when Ren grabs Masato’s arm to lift it. Masato looks taken aback. </p><p>“Ren-”</p><p>“If they’re helping us with this, they need to know.” Ren’s voice is somehow both soft and stern at the same time. Tokiya just nods in agreement, already having an idea of what he’s going to see. </p><p>There’s a bite mark on Masato. The marks remind Tokiya of some type of fish, the teeth obviously being needle-like. </p><p>“Is this your first bite from it?”</p><p>“I was bit when I was a child.” Masato says softly. “It was when I began having night terrors and sleep-walking. But it’s been years upon years since my last incident.”</p><p>“I caught him trying to sneak out last night.” Ren admits grimly. “I’m not sure when he was bit but I am sure that it was before he got out of bed last night.”</p><p>“Bites can give a demon control over one’s consciousness or body.” Tokiya sighs. “It’s angry at my interference and it’s trying to do things, to either speed up the fate it wants Masato to have, or to get Ranmaru and I out of here.” At the mention of Ranmaru’s name, both Ren and Masato give him a quick glance. “I need to do some research. Stay here, will you?” </p><p>“No.” Ranmaru’s response is immediate. Tokiya had been looking at him. </p><p>Tokiya frowns. “It won’t be long. It’s just research.”</p><p>“I can watch over Masa.” Ren offers quietly. There’s some hesitation that he can’t quite hide, and Tokiya gives Ranmaru a pointed look. Ranmaru’s jaw sets. </p><p>“If you come back with even a scratch, Tokiya, I’m gonna be pissed.” Ranmaru warns. </p><p>“I’ll be fine.” Tokiya assures. “You have my number.” </p><p>Ranmaru’s eyes roll. Tokiya stands, and Ranmaru does as well, to avoid falling out of the chair. </p><p>“Masato, come with me for a moment.” Tokiya beckons to him, stopping just long enough to grab a notebook and pen from his backpack. Ranmaru ends up following them anyways, when he leads Masato into the dining room. “Tell me more about the location of the waterfall.”</p><p>It was almost a bit harder to leave after that, because Ranmaru’s suspicion that Tokiya was trying to go to the waterfall alone was practically confirmed, when most of Tokiya’s information from Masato was location. </p><p>Ranmaru had forced Tokiya to call him- and Tokiya’s phone was now in his pocket, on a call with Ranmaru. Ranmaru’s phone is sat next to him, listening for anything alarming. </p><p>Tokiya is surprised when he hears the conversation start between Ren and Ranmaru. </p><p>“The two of you really seem to care for each other. Are you married?”</p><p>Ranmaru lets out a short noise, almost a laugh. “Not legally ‘r officially, but there’s not much of a difference. We’ve been together longer ‘n a lotta marriages even last.”</p><p>“If you don’t mind my prying, how did you meet?”</p><p>“On one ‘a his jobs.”</p><p>“Oh? Were you in a place like Masato?”</p><p>“...I was on the other end.”</p><p>There’s a long moment of silence, and Tokiya sighs. He didn’t usually leave Ranmaru alone. It wasn’t that Ranmaru would ever do anything to put them in danger, or anything like it- but Ranmaru had less issues with being straightforward, and he didn’t tend to hide things that Tokiya felt they should. </p><p>“The other end?” Ren’s voice has an edge of unease. </p><p>“‘M dead.” Ranmaru’s voice is flat, and Tokiya has to bring his hand up, to run over his face. “Toki is too. ‘S why he has such a good connection.”</p><p>“Do…” Ren sounds shocked. “Do you have one too?”</p><p>There’s no noise, but Tokiya imagines that Ranmaru is shaking his head, no. “We’re both weird, but I’m not really the same. Most people can’t see ghosts, unless they’re real special. But kind of in the same way, ghosts can’t see ghosts. If Toki weren’t special, I wouldn’t be able ‘t see ‘im. But sorta in that way, we’ve both got this thing where people can see us, even though we’re dead.”</p><p>“What of Tokiya’s injuries yesterday?”</p><p>“You can kill a ghost.” Ranmaru says gruffly. “At least, other ghosts can. Demons ‘n shit. Injuries ‘n pain don’t really last long, it’s more of a meter fer how much damage you’re takin’ ‘n how close ‘t another death you are.”</p><p>“...What happens, if you die?” Masato’s voice is so soft that Tokiya can barely catch it. </p><p>“This is just my personal guess, but I think it’s probably somethin’ like goin’ ‘t hell. Toki ‘n I can’t move on, ‘n neither of us know why. Maybe it’s ‘cause we’re different, ‘r maybe it’s somethin’ else- but I’ve seen ghosts die before. Dunno exactly what happens. I only know Tokiya’s doin’ a fuckin’ dangerous job ‘n he doesn’t take it seriously enough.”</p><p>Tokiya thinks that Ranmaru’s voice had raised towards the end of his sentence, designed to make sure Tokiya heard it. Tokiya’s huff is too soft for the microphone to catch. </p><p>“The board.” Masato says, a tone of curiosity in his voice. “If the both of you are dead, how were you able to touch it?”</p><p>“Ghosts don’t work the way they do in horror movies.” Ranmaru grunts. “There’s lots ‘a things that don’t make a lotta sense. ‘N maybe it’s different, fer ghosts that ‘r mostly unseen ‘n unheard. But it’s sorta like hauntings- most ghosts can interact with things ‘t some extent.”</p><p>Tokiya loses the conversation when he arrives at the waterfall- though he can still hear Ranmaru grumbling when the water sound becomes obvious. </p><p>Tokiya gets a terrible feeling even before he sees the waterfall. It looks like any waterfall- it’s away from the main road, and it seems to be coming from a growing mountain, the actual waterfall feeding into a small lake. Tokiya’s eyes are drawn to a cove, just behind the waterfall, and he breathes out, lifting his phone. </p><p>“Ran?”</p><p>Tokiya thinks he interrupts part of the conversation the three men were having, but Ranmaru’s focus immediately turns to the phone, grunting in acknowledgement. </p><p>“...I’m going to set down the pho-”</p><p>“No.” </p><p>Tokiya sighs. “If I don’t, it’s going to get wrecked. I’ll only be away from it for a few minutes.”</p><p>“Whatever you’re plannin’ ‘t do sounds stupid, Toki.”</p><p>“It will be fine.” Tokiya’s voice is almost a coo, though Ranmaru clearly doesn’t appreciate it. “I’m just stepping behind the waterfall and I don’t want my phone to get wet.”</p><p>“Wait for me.” Ranmaru says sternly. “Come back and we can search it together later. And don’t just tell me it’s fine, Tokiya, I’m serious.”</p><p>“...We both know I’m not going to listen.” Tokiya sighs. “I’m going to tell you I’m sorry, you’re going to be angry with me later, but we both know I’m going to do it. I’m setting down the phone. <i>I’m fine</i>.”</p><p>Tokiya still hears Ranmaru’s last statement, despite the fact that he’s putting down the phone. “If you come back any less than that, you’re not gettin’ outta my sight again, Tokiya Ichinose.”</p><p>Tokiya can’t help the flinch at the use of his full name, but he drops his phone in a safe, dry place.</p><p>Tokiya drenches himself, climbing behind the waterfall. It’s difficult to move on the slippery rocks, but he manages to get into the damp alcove, nearly having to jump in. When he lands, his hand covers his mouth, a sick feeling overwhelming him. The smell was horrible here, but it’s too dark for him to see. </p><p>He comes to the realization that it must be a ghost. In rare situations, with enough anger and vengeance, a ghost’s body would never fully decompose. In all honesty, Tokiya wasn’t positive his own body had made its way fully into bones and he had been dead for hundreds of years. But he didn’t have anything on him to burn the body, and he wasn’t going to feel around for a decaying body, either. He’d just have to return. </p><p>As he’s leaving- his foot slips. He isn’t sure if it were a supernatural reason, or if he truly had slipped, but he falls into the water, below the fall. Tokiya tries to struggle up, but his body is taken by a heavy, cold feeling, and it’s as if something were holding his head water. He feels something like fire course through his body, perhaps brought by the cold, and the more he struggles the more water he ingests. It may be pure luck that he manages to dig his nails into the side of the lake, and he actually feels a finger or two <i>give</i> as he drags himself out of the water despite the pressure keeping him in, but he pulls himself onto the land, desperately crawling away, coughing up water. His body is trembling violently, and at first he believes it just to be the strain but it’s becoming obvious quickly that it’s also the cold. </p><p>Tokiya’s ears are waterlogged, and his throat is burning and his breaths are still not coming easy but he can just barely hear a noise- his name, coming from his phone that he had kept on speaker. It’s difficult to crawl over to the phone, and he lands heavy on his side when he finally gets there, but he lifts the phone near enough to him to hear Ranmaru’s response after Tokiya interrupts him. </p><p>“I’m here.” He wheezes. “I’m fine. I’m not dead.” He lets his head drop to the grass, and he lets his eyes close. “Don’t worry.”</p><p>“Don’t-” Ranmaru sputters, but now that Tokiya has responded, he sounds <i>infuriated</i>. “I’m on my fucking way over there right now and you fucking stay put.”</p><p>“I just fell into the water.” Tokiya says, his voice is too soft, and it’s not by choice. </p><p>“Stop. I told you ‘t wait Tokiya, and this is what fuckin’ happens when you go do stupid shit by yourself.” Ranmaru’s voice lowers. “How bad is it?”</p><p>“It’s not that bad.” Tokiya rasps. “I’m just cold and catching my breath.”</p><p>That wasn’t entirely true. His entire body burned like it was on fire, and his throat had the worst of it. His shaking was starting to hurt and his broken fingers were aching. But it wasn’t as if he hadn’t been through worse. </p><p>Even as Ranmaru finally grows quiet as he figures out his way to where Tokiya is, Tokiya can feel his anger. There’s no possible way Tokiya would ever convince Ranmaru to let him do another job. Not for a long time, at best.</p><p>Tokiya lets himself close his eyes. He’s a distance away from the water, and he hopes that will be enough. He contents himself with knowing that he at least figured out the way to stop this. It really was almost scary- knowing that this spirit wasn’t a demon. Tokiya can’t remember the last time he had met a ghost as powerful as this one. </p><p>Tokiya doesn’t know exactly how long it takes, before he sees Ranmaru, he only knows that it isn’t that long. </p><p>Ranmaru definitely looks angrier, taking Tokiya in. Ranmaru is lifting Tokiya almost as soon as he’s gotten near him. He does set Tokiya over his shoulder, but he’s careful not to be too rough with him. Tokiya is positive that he’s soaking Ranmaru’s clothes. </p><p>They make their way to the hotel. Ranmaru gives Tokiya only a few sentences as an explanation and it’s all he’s willing to give. “Told ‘em where we were ‘n ‘t give <i>me</i> a call if anythin’ happened. If we don’t get a call, you’re in the hotel all night. Only reason I’d even bring you with me right now is because I’m not willin’ ‘t leave you by yourself. You’re not fuckin’ invincible! I get that you wanna help these people. They seem like good guys, ‘n I wouldn’t want a kid gettin’ hurt because this guy’s livin with somethin’ unfortunate like this, but I’m not gonna let you kill yourself either.” </p><p>Ranmaru is already undressing Tokiya as he speaks, as soon as Tokiya is down and the door is closed. </p><p>Tokiya could, in theory, wear the same clothes for the rest of his life- but when he had direct contact with humans as often as he did, it wasn’t reasonable. His clothes <i>would</i> eventually dry- as his person already was, but it’s easier to just change clothes and that’s what Ranmaru begins to do. He clicks his tongue when he grabs Tokiya’s hands, seeing his broken fingers.</p><p>“I figured it out.” Tokiya’s shaking still hasn’t stilled. Ranmaru can tell that Tokiya is trying to change the subject, but he lets him. “It’s a ghost. The body is behind the waterfall. We need to burn it.”</p><p>“We’ll take care ‘a that tomorrow, then. You’re not leavin’ tonight.”</p><p>Tokiya glances away, but he finally nods. </p><p>A good few hours pass, but they do get a call after the sun drops. It’s from Ren, and the fear and stress in his voice is clear. “Masato’s gone.”</p><p>They would learn, as Ranmaru and Tokiya make their way to Ren and Masato’s home, that Masato had excused himself to the bathroom and less than a few minutes later he had slipped through a window that Ren hadn’t even thought that he <i>could</i>. </p><p>It was clear that Ren had been panicking. Tokiya sets a cold, not fully healed hand on Ren’s shoulder. From the position, Ren wouldn’t be able to see the injury. “Don’t blame yourself.” Tokiya says grimly. “It’s desperate because I’ve learned how to stop it. One way or another, it would have led Masato away. We’ll go get him. Don’t worry.”</p><p>Ren nods, but his face is still twisted. “We should go.” Tokiya tells Ranmaru. Ranmaru nods silently. </p><p>As they’re on their way to the waterfall, Tokiya with a flashlight and Ranmaru with the backpack containing a lighter and lighter fluid. It wasn’t much fluid, but it was something Tokiya made sure he kept in his supplies.</p><p>“Listen.” Ranmaru’s voice is serious. “You’re still not healed. Stand back ‘n let me do this part. If Masato’s really there, you hold ‘im, I’ll burn the body.”</p><p>“...Alright.”</p><p>Ranmaru grunts, but it’s clear that he’s glad that Tokiya isn’t trying to fight him on it. </p><p>They find Masato just in time to hear him enter the water. </p><p>“Shit.” Ranmaru drops the bag, not wasting any time to jump in the water. </p><p>Tokiya makes his own split decision at the same time- because Tokiya knows that they’re not both making it out. </p><p>Tokiya can feel the fear settle over him. If Masato were the one that didn’t make it- assuming they didn’t <i>both</i> drown, Tokiya would feel it for a very long time. The fact that he had failed Masato, and Ren. The fact that he was a reason that a young child would lose a father. </p><p>If Ranmaru didn’t make it- </p><p>Tokiya can’t finish that thought. He tears open the backpack, fishing out the fluid and the lighter, and cradles them as he jumps through the waterfall, losing purchase as he lands and slamming into the rock wall hard enough to send pain through his entire body, but the smell is stronger here. He fishes the flashlight out of his pocket with his one free hand, wincing when he forces his fingers to bend. It’s easy to find the body, mostly decayed but with enough frozen, rotten flesh to show that Tokiya’s guess was right. There was no way this body was recent.</p><p>Tokiya moves quickly, despite the fact that his pain was growing and his body felt like it were directly over a bonfire. He couldn’t breath- leftovers from playing with board alone- but it didn’t matter because he manages to stuff the light under his arm, uncap the canister and dump most of the bottle. He lets it drop, and he has to bite down hard on his lip when he flicks the lighter, the main spreading heavily through his hand. The flames catch his fingers and his wrist when he drops to light the body, and it lights up more than any decayed, wet, humid body should- and Tokiya <i>drops</i>.</p><p>The lighter falls besides him, and the light rolls out from under his arm. He hears a loud splash as the pressure must release from Ranmaru and Masato, and Tokiya lets out a quiet sob, though he knows it’s too soon to be hopeful. </p><p>There’s a long moment of silence, and Tokiya just lays still on the ground. The fire is only beginning to fade from his body, but he can feel how badly his body is beat, from running into the walls, from actually burning himself and from irritating his broken fingers. He doesn’t hear Ranmaru break through the water until Ranmaru’s arms wrap around him. </p><p>“Tokiya?”</p><p>He can’t remember, hearing Ranmaru sound <i>afraid</i> like this. Tokiya opens his eyes, reaching up with his burnt hand to try to reach for Ranmaru’s face. With the way Ranmaru is holding him, he manages, because Ranmaru can’t lift his hand fast enough to stop Tokiya. </p><p>“It’s okay.” Tokiya assures him quietly. “I’m okay.”</p><p>“You could’ve fucking died.” Ranmaru’s voice breaks. “Fuck, I thought you <i>were</i> dead.”</p><p>“It’s fine.” Tokiya says softly. “It’s over. Is Masato-”</p><p>“He’s fine.” Ranmaru’s grip on Tokiya hurts but Tokiya doesn’t want to say anything. “Got ‘im conscious ‘fore I came in ‘t get you.”</p><p>“Good. Then it’s done. I took care of the body.” Tokiya sighs, letting his eyes close. Before he can even prepare to get himself up, Ranmaru has lifted him, leaving behind the materials Tokiya had brought, but Tokiya doesn’t have enough in him right now to tell Ranmaru to grab anything. Ranmaru has surprisingly little trouble getting them both to land, even with little use of his arms. Masato looks woozy, and he’s clearly having trouble breathing- Tokiya notices that the jacket Ranmaru had been wearing is draped over his shoulders- and Tokiya can tell it’s wet, but Masato is wearing it anyways. </p><p>Ranmaru doesn’t let Tokiya go until he’s sat in the car, and then he picks Tokiya back up to carry him in, bridal style both ways. </p><p>They’d have speaking to do, Tokiya knows, but Masato was the most important- though it was a bit embarrassing to be carried into Masato and Ren’s house. </p><p>Tokiya nearly forgets it, however, when Masato walks in and Ren rushes him. It’s not enough to knock Masato over, and that may be from the way Ren is cradling Masato to him. </p><p>Tokiya can hear Ren’s quiet mumbles. “Oh, baby, thank God you’re okay.”</p><p>Masato cries. It’s silent, but Tokiya can tell. Ren’s hand laces through Masato’s wet hair. </p><p>“Come on, my love, we need to get you in dry clothes before you get sick.” Ren’s eyebrows furrow, and then he finally looks up as if just noticing Tokiya and Ranmaru, and his voice is soft. “Thank you, both.”</p><p>“‘Course.” Ranmaru grunts. “We’re headin’ out tomorrow, but we’ll stop by once everyone’s all taken care of. Just wanted ‘t make sure Masato got back inside. Anythin’ happens, call me.”</p><p>Ranmaru leaves, and Tokiya watches Ren wraps his arms around Masato as he leads him further in the house. Ranmaru manages to get the door shut behind himself. </p><p>When they get to the hotel, Ranmaru takes a long moment to let Tokiya go, and Tokiya doesn’t fight him on it. </p><p>“We’re done, Tokiya.” Ranmaru says quietly. “Tomorrow we’ll make sure it’s really over, ‘n then you’re not taking any more jobs and I’m serious about that. You’ve been ignorin’ me even more ‘n fuckin’ usual this job, but if I have to spend the next twenty years breathing down your neck-” Ranmaru finally sits down in a wooden chair, ignoring their soaked clothes to press his forehead to Tokiya’s. “When I walked in, I thought you were gone. In all of the times you’ve gotten close, you’ve never looked… You haven’t looked the way you did then.”</p><p>“I took a beating.” Tokiya mumbled. “But I didn’t think you’d be coming back up if I didn’t do anything. The mere thought of that-”</p><p>Ranmaru sighs, brushing back Tokiya’s drying hair. “No more of it. We’re in a good position, Toki. ‘N I don’t wanna shame you fer tryin’ ‘t help people, but you don’t need ‘t do it at the cost of your safety, <i>and</i> mine. Now, let’s get in some dry clothes and get some rest.” Ranmaru’s expression is still weighed down by everything else that had happened that night, but he manages a half smile. “Maybe we be normal for once, yeah? Not often we get down here. Maybe we could go find somewhere fer a date spot.”</p><p>Tokiya finds it in himself to smile, too. “I can certainly get behind that.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>